


Kano´s Alternative Ending

by IcecreamCookie10856



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Asshole Abuse, Australia´s Best Blood Sausage, Cassie Cage is being Cassie Cage, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Future moms are MILFs, Game: Mortal Kombat 11, Going to Hell, Hot, Hot Sex, I Am Not Getting Enough Sleep, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Kano Could Eat A Peach For Hours, Kano´s Ending, Kano´s Large Sosig, Kinky, Large Cock, Licking, MILFs, Mild S&M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Daughter incest, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Or Is It?, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Other, Outworld (Mortal Kombat), Over Fifty and Still a Ripper, Precum, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Slight Incest, Smut, Sonya And Cassie Are Not Mother And Daughter Yet, Sonya and Cassie Are Secretly Pregnant, Sonya is a MILF, Squirting, Steamy, Technically It Is not Yet Incest, They Will Make Little Kano´s, Things get messy, Threesome - F/F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Young Johnny Cage, Young Sonya, ass eating, ass to ass, poor Johnny, pussy eating, sinful, tongue penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcecreamCookie10856/pseuds/IcecreamCookie10856
Summary: After getting the Hourglass Kano got a lot of work to do. Like theft and other gang things.It was so much more fun now the SF could no longer come in his way. Besides the normal stuff he had to do as leader of the Black Dragon he decided to give himself a little present.Two little presents.
Relationships: Cassie Cage/Kano, Sonya Blade & Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade/Cassie Cage, Sonya Blade/Cassie Cage/Kano, Sonya Blade/Kano
Comments: 15
Kudos: 18





	1. The First Round

**Author's Note:**

> For all the Cassie/Sonya/Kano lover out there! I hope it was good!

Kano walked into the Russian Fight Club. It was a wild night. And it was going to be a lot wilder. It was a special night. A very special night.

Smoke and pother everywhere. The lights are for the most part centered in the middle. Where it all happens.

Not only the criminals were invited. High ranked men all over the world have come to see a special type of fight. A fight no one wants to miss.

The tumult was getting more and louder. Most guests wanted to see the great man behind this special night. He was sitting in a high chair. Like a king. The Australian gangleader was having a good time.

Not all men are guests. An American actor was bound and tied. One of his eyes are blue. It was clear he did not enjoy the show.

The lights fall on the large cage in the middle. Two fighters enter the arena. The men chear as the two brave women step in.

They didn’t wear their normal clothes. They wear… interesting revealing clothes. Clothes that were ment for the bedroom.

Two blonde women circle around each other. They are not out of free will in that Cage. But they have to. They have to fight each other. Otherwise the bound and tied actor will suffer the consequences. 

‘Round one fight!’ Kano announced.

The two woman run to each other and try to give the first hit. Cassie succeeds. Sonya wasn’t finished yet and punched back. The two woman fight while the men cheer. The least noisy one of them all was Kano, the great man, himself. He had enough nights with the ladies. And there are more to enjoy. 

Cassie was a good fighter, but was not allowed to use her green magic, her drones or even her guns. She was wearing high heels what made the fighting even more difficult.

Sonya was a very trained soldier. However even she wasn’t allowed to use her military gear and even her own pink rings energy devices. Her robot wasn’t with her either. Like Cassie she has to rely on her own strength.

Both women fight as good and hard as they can. Because of the high heels they regularly fall on the ground, making the large crowd even wilder and louder than they already are. On the ground they try to wrestle each other. An action in with result a lot of voyeuristic scenes.

The two woman try to grab their bras and rip them off. They were told that it will give the actor more chance of survival if they do that. Cassie is the first to rip off Sonya’s bra. The purple bra falls on the ground. Her breasts flop out. The crowd cheers. Beer is spraying everywhere. Glasses are hit in the tables. One man keeps screaming until his buddy knocks him out.

Sonya takes revenge and rips off Cassies pink sparkling bra. Both women had delicious breasts. Both of the same size. Kano knows it better than anyone. 

The two blondes didn’t even bother hiding their goods for the rest of the hungry men. They just continue fighting. Like they were told to. Now they focus on their revealing panties. Cassie runs away while Sonya follows her and throws her at the side of the Cage. The men on that side of the cage try to take a closer look by pressing their faces against the fences as hard as they can. 

Sonya grabs Cassie again and pushed her in the ground, throws a few punches and gave her a good spanking. The spanking wasn’t part of her normal fighting. But nothing was normal now. And Kano promised that he would abuse Johnny less of they include the spanking in the fight.

Sonya rips of her future daughters panties. Revealing her sweet, American, white ass to the world. Sonya spreads her cheeks, showing her cute pink asshole. She gave the first smack. And another one. And another one. Cassie screams. She tries to crawl away. But there was no escape.

‘I’m sorry Cass, I’m so sorry.’ Sonya whispers.

She abused her daughters ass as hard as she can. Her white, smooth ass started to change into a deep cherry pink colour. Sonya knee how to give a good spanking. She gives a few more snacks until she rolls the defeated blonde of her legs. 

‘Fatality! Sonya Blade wins! Flawless victory!’

Cassie stands up with a very sore ass. She can barely walk. She crawls at the gate of the fence. She holds her ass with one hand. But Sonya wasn’t finished yet. 

She grabs Cassie and spits in her ass. It was so humiliating and wrong. She spits a few good times and rubs the spit on her ass and in her asshole. She give a little spit in her spread asshole and fingers it with her entire finger. Then she adds another finger. Poor Cassie keeps getting her hole abused by her mother. She look up and sees Kano smirking at her. That disgusting smile.

After a few more moments of abuse Sonya stands up and spit a last time on Cassie. She was now finished. 

The two blondes are given a few moments of rest before they will fight again. Kano sure is having a good time.


	2. The Second Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is the second chapter. Hope ya´ll like it.

‘Round two, fight!’ Kano announced.

The two women, now again in sexy lingerie, fight. Cassie was now more powerful. She stomps Sonya and punches her. Sonya falls on the ground. Cassie grabs her hair and rips her bra. Her breast are again showing to the wide world. She also rips apart her panties. Sonya knew that Cassie would seek revenge. Playful revenge. At least that was what Kano called it. 

Johnny, still bound and tied, felt extra shame. Not only because he wasn’t able to protect his two ladies, but also because he was rock hard looking at the sight of his thick, white, thight, American military ass of his future wife. His erection was throbbing and leaking precum. He secretly enjoyed the show. Especially when Sonya is the one in trouble now.

Sonya tries to crawl away. Cassie grabs her hair and pinched her down. She spread her milky white ass and spits in it. She gave it a nice squeeze and a few smacks. Then the torture begins. She slaps her future moms ass so hard that in a few moments the asscheeks turn the same deep pink colour as Cassies. Sonya moans and screams. The crowd throw beer at the cage. Poor Sonya got a good Spanking. The Blade woman was in deep trouble.

‘Ahh! Ahh! Cass! Ahhh! Cassie! Stop it! Ahh!’ Sonya screamed.

Cassie felt bad spanking her mom. But she didn’t had a choice. However, it wasn’t entirely forced. Sonya gave Cassie a good spanking when she was five years old. She didn’t listened at her mom and broke the vase. She was spanked very hard till she cried. Cassie felt a little personal victory paying it back to her future mom. Even tho future Sonya didn’t know anything of it.

Cassie spits a few good times in Sonya’s ass. Her ass was now glinstering with spit. Red and shiny. Like a freshly picked cherry.

‘Fatality! Cassie Cage wins! Flawless victory!’

Johnny couldn’t do anything but stare at the beautiful sight of his wife. His poor wife who’s ass has been roughly used bij his future daughter. He couldn’t touch himself but still cane in his pants. It’s so shameful and yet so satisfying. 

Kano, horny as fuck, walks down his high chair. He had the best sight of all his mates and guests. His bulge was shown through his black pants. He unlocks the cage and steps in. He holds both blondes hands. 

‘Who’s won?’ He screams.

The crown was divided. Both Sonya’s and Cassie names were heard.

‘Do we need a third match? A final battle?’ Kano shouted.

The crowd was wild again. Beer and champagne was sprayed and everyone was wet. The smoke was thicker and the air became more saturated. The lights are flickering. Some men are fighting. Other were high. Some are jerking off. Many were drunk. One man passed out. All are having the time of their lifes.

‘Let get to the final battle! Kano screams.

The crowd was screaming. Kano sure was having the time of his life.

*Flashback*

The surrounding is dark and shadowy. It was in the basement. The poor, heartbroken actor was in the corner of the room. He was bound and tied. His mouth was sealed with duct tape. Even if he managed to escape, there was no way he could ever fight a fair fight or defend himself. He can not defend his two important women. All he can do is just stare and watch the scene. Cassie was in the same room. And Sonya. And of course Kano.

Kano ate out Sonya. She was bound with handcuffs. She moans and blushes. Her toes are curling. But she no longer seem to fight back. In fact, it looks like she welcomed it.

Cassie was handcuffed. Her feet were tied apart. Her cute pink pussy and asshole are showing. Her mouth was stuffed with her panties and bra. Her mascara was leaking and rolling down her cheeks. She had cute nipple clamps that pinched her nipples. Not to hard, but also definitely not soft. Cassie looks at her future mother, that is getting pleasured by their enemy. Even tho how sick this whole thing was, she kinda enjoys it. She never experienced such intense pleasure. Kano was a skilled man. And this wasn't the first time they had sex with him.

Johnny, still in love with sonya, couldn't help it that he felt aroused. Looking at Sonya's breast moving up and down as she moans and screams, her cute, wet pussy showing and her asshole winking, it was all just too much for him. Too bad he couldn't touch himself. Too bad he couldn't get a taste of her lips, her nipples her delicate skin. He looks at Cassie. The girl´s clit was twitching. He wanted to make sure she didn't catch him watching her. Both his future wife and daughter look great.

There was a dim light that shows the lewd scene. SF would be disappointed in their two best women if they saw it. Both women had struggled. Both of them refused to joint Kano in his sick, twisted kinks. But after a while, not seeing or hearing anything from the world outside of the Russian Fighting Club they started to bond with Kano. And they started to love joining him in his kinks.

He took both the women anal virginities. something they did not enjoy at first. But they started to love it. Despite being a rough man, he really take it slow and made sure that both blonde ladies enjoyed it as much as he did. 

They had a lot of sex. But Kano was often gone doing Black Dragon business. And when he back to his two lovely ladies he was welcomed warmly. Both ladies would wait patiently when he would come again. They would wear the sexiest clothes, put on fragrance he likes, wear high heels. They often massage him to relax his muscles. Of course with a happy ending. 

One time Sonya massaged his shoulders, while Cassie massaged his upper legs. She wrapped her hands around his large member and starts jerking it off. Sonya kissed him and let him suckle her nipples. Cassie was milking out his cock while massaging his balls. He Came. Right in Cassie´s face. Not that she minds. She loved it. Sonya walked over to her daughter and licked the cum of her face, sharing the reward. It was a flawless victory.

´ You´re so large, Kano.´ Sonya said while kissing his tip. 

Cassie kissed and sucked his neck. His beard was pricking in her skin. But she didn´t mind. It felt great. Manly. 

They stroke his ego by complimenting his manliness. In fact it was a very manly dude. He was at least 6 feet nine inches. The chest hair and rough, trimmed beard finished the looks. Sonya felt like a fool she didn't noticed it earlier. She looks at the poor actor and thinks of herself ¨how the hell do I ever sleep with that guy¨.

Sonya and Cassie take a bath. They wash each others backs and touch their pussies while Kano joins them. They washed his body and hair. They wanted to make sure they treat him as good as they can to show him their love. Sonya stands up and bend over. Kano spreads her cute asscheeks and digs his tongue into the pink hole. Cassie enviously plays with his erection, waiting for her turn. When it's finally her turn, sonya plays with Kano´s erection. Kano´s powerful tongue fills her sensitive asshole. After Kano finished his meal, he stands up. Both ladies go on their knees and starts pleasuring him with their tongues. Both girls are fighting for dominance. They look at him with their big, blue eyes. They lick his groin, balls, belly and shaft. Enjoying his reaction. Waiting for his release. Waiting for him that he will reward them. He sprays his seed over their faces. It covers their hair, cheeks and necks. their faces are dripping with his load. Cassie sucks the last drips of cum out of his softening cock. 

Sonya did no longer think of Johnny. She was surprised Cassie still existed. Maybe Kano fixed something in the timeline that Cassie will still be born without Johnny. She was happy she could share this great man with Cass. 

Both Cassie and sonya could feel something different in their bodies. They had a lot of sex but always without protection. Could it be possible that they both had little Kano´s growing in their wombs? They both would love it. He has bred them. Impregnated them. And they would give birth to his babies. Kano felt more proud than ever. 

*Flashback End*


	3. The Third Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonya and Cassie wil both be finished by the great gang leader himself in a last but not final fight. Lets see how it turns out for them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone liking Sonya and Cassie being thick preggos bred by Kano? Yes? No? Maybe?

The third battle was ended with equal scores. It wasn’t much different from the former battle. Both women had entered Kano’s private room. They now no longer wear their fighting lingerie. They now wore matching shiny concubine like clothes. Golden with the finest silk. Their hair was tied to a bun. Their hands and feet had shiny bracelets. Their nails are painted. Both woman have the same sweet cherry lipstick, smokey eyelids and deep mascara. They wear long golden earrings. Kano thinks both ladies are delicious. 

After beating Johnny a few punches( just a few, because Cassie and Sonya spanked each other which makes the punishment for Johnny less hard) Kano realized that Johnny was arousand and even came. Kano knew that this could be useful information for Sonya and Cassie.

Birth ladies are now on his bed. It wasn’t his permanent stay. He has a own large house in both America and Australia. This was just a stay in the main location of the Black Dragon. And as the leader of the gang he makes pretty long days. That’s why he bought this bed. Well, “bought”? He just took it. He was more powerful than anyone else after he took the hourglass of Kronika. He can have all the money in the world. Not even SF can stop him now. Beside, the SF leader was now on his bed. Being a delicate, high class prostitute. Together with her future daughter, Cassie.

Sonya spreads her legs and holds Cassie hand. Cassie lays her head on Sonya shoulder. They both look sweet and innocent. Even tho this wasn’t the first time with Kano. 

Kano unbuckles his belt while looking at the two blonde ladies. He takes his large, hard rod out. The ladies eyes grow large. It was a impressive size. The girth was large too. His top was dripping precum. Sonya licks her lips. Cassie, less experienced, was still a little worried. 

Kano gave himself a few strokes. He smirks at the sight of the two hot blondes looking at this large cock. He was a lucky man. Too bad Johnny has to spend the night in the basement, with a second blue eye. 

‘Which one of you hot American ladies wants to make the first move?’

Sonya crawls to the Australian. He shudders light after Sonya holds his stiff and hard rod in her delicate hand. She gave it a few strokes until she licks the tip. A few drops precum disappear in her mouth. Cassie just sits and stare. But she knew Kano doesn’t like it that she doesn’t move. So she starts to play with herself. She moves the silk covering her core and touched her pussy. She tastes herself and continues pleasuring herself.

Sonya keeps teasing the tip. Her lips, tongue and teeth are used as a pleasure toy for Kano. 

‘Ya know, Sonya, I always wanted to fuck you. Getting chased by you. You hitting and kicking me. One time you even kicked me in the balls after I grabbed you ass. But you never let me fuck you. But now? Now you adore and worship my cock. Not only you but your sweet daughter too.’

Sonya keeps sucking and licking his cock. She massage his balls and pushes her tongue against his tip. Cassie keeps touching herself and pinching her nipple.

Kano looks at Cassie. He sticks out his tongue and makes lewd licking noises.

‘Cassie honey why don’t you come to uncle Kano? Uncle Kano is a little hungry.’

Kano pushes off Sonya and grabs Cassies feet. He takes a good look at her soft cute feet. She has a few rings on her toes. Then he looks at the core. He pushes out the silk and reveals her cute, puffy, soft pussy. He lakes a large lick. And another lick and another lick. He pushes his tongue against her clit. Then he circles his tongue around her inner pussy lips. She starts getting wetter and wetter. Cassie gets horny and can’t help it but slightly moan. Sonya crawls to her and hold her hand while looking at the hot scene. She starts touching herself. 

Kano then grabs Sonya and starts eating her out. Cassie looks at Sonya’s pussy getting eaten out. She was a little jealous because it felt so good. Kano switches to Cassie and Sonya and from Sonya to Cassie. Both pussies became more puffy and wetter. 

He then stand up and grabs both heads close to his cock. They both lick and suck his cock. Their tongues are swirling and licking his large shaft. It became wet of their spit. Cassie spits on his cock and licks it mixed with his precum. Sonya sucks his balls and spits on his pubes. It was a messy and wet scene.

Cassie and Sonya both turn around and bend over. Their asses are revealing. Their pink assholes are showing. Kano is getting a nice meal. He didn’t know where to starts. He decides it will be Cassie.

Cassie could feel his hot breath against her asshole. His prickly beard and mustache are tingling in her asscrack. The first lick felt incredible. Another lick went all the way up and down her crack. Her poor asshole shriveled from the tension. The he let go of her ass and starts to abuse Sonya’s hole. He gives it the same tasty treatment.

Sonya feels the tip of his tongue disappearing in her wrong hole. It feels so wrong but also great. She was glad she and Cassie are clean. His tongue keeps penetrating her in a sinful way. 

His tongue switched again to Cassie. The young gold never felt so much pleasure in her life. She was secretly enjoying this a little too much. Pussy juice starts leaking out of her core. Also Sonya’s arousal keeps dripping out. 

His tongue was really skilled. Both asses are getting pleased. The girls are moaning and blushing. It feels so good especially after spanking each other’s asses so much.

Cassie's asshole was getting a good penetration of his hard tongue. His taste buds are giving extra tingles to her rim. Cassie was feeling hot. Not only her and her moms biggest rival had been eating their asses but he also fucked them anally. Their asses have been trained to take his cock like good high class sluts. 

Kano stops his ass eating and turns the two ladies. After feasting on their assholes he decides that it was time for something new. His hard cock, pulsing and twitching, touches Cassie's pussy. He takes his entire shaft in her tight but wet core in one time. She was horny enough to take it.

He grabs Sonya’s toes and sucks softly on them. He grabs Cassie´s feet and taste her toes too. He was horny like a dog in heat. 

He takes his cock out of Cassie and puts it in Sonya. He penetrates her pussy hard and long. Now he has both Cassies and Sonya’s toes in his mouth. 

Kano didn’t mind that some of his mates are looking through the window. At least in this way they can see him dominating his two lovely ladies. 

After a few good thrusts he stops and turns the two ladies again on their knees and hands. Their asses again face him. He spits on both of their assholes. This is going to hurt. But he also knows that they are aroused enough to take it. Besides their asses are still a little wet from the rimjob he gave them.

He pushes his tip in the soft, cute asshole of Cassie. Cassie holds her future mother's hand and holds it tight.

‘It's okay Cassie, it will only hurt for a few seconds. Don’t forget to breath.’ Her mom comforts her.

The sight of her asshole getting invaded by his large, girthfull cock was beautiful. He pushes her asscheeks a little more to roughly penetrate her insides. When he is fully inside her he starts thrusting.

Cassie starts whining but the whining becomes more and more horny until she moans in both pain and pleasure. She was just really thankful that her insides are cleaned. So nothing bad or messy will happen.

Sonya patiently waited for her turn while fingering her own asshole. Preparing herself was now the best idea. She watches her daughter making lewd and horny faces. This was not the cute and innocent baby she would give birth to. This was a young woman enjoying her fertile days with hot sex. Sex with their enemy. 

Kano takes his penis out of Cassie´s asshole and puts it in one take in Sonya. Sonya screams but gets her mouth shut. She gets breed like a bitch. 

‘Ya know Sonya, I alway think of all the times I’ve fucked you after I got the hourglass. I wonder if there is a mini Kano growing in you. Maybe his older counterpart is walking on those earth globe somewhere. Maybe I know him but don’t know that that boy is my son. It looks like after I the times I’ve messed with you you still marry and bang Johnny. He still loves you after all the times I’ve ruined you. You still give birth to Cassie. And I wonder if Cassie also got a baby Kano growing in her. An Australian halfbreed. A basterd.’

Sonya squired a little when Kano said that. How dare has she sunk in this mess? She already depicted herself taking care of a black haired cute baby. A tiny Kano. Sucking her breast. Falling asleep in her arms. Calling her mommy. Is this her new timeline? Is this what the hourglass predicted for her ? And Cassie? Will she also give birth to a tiny Kano in a few months?

Cassie was drooling and squirting. She was high on sex hormones while looking at her mother getting fucked. She was a mess. It looked like she was an animal in heat. Not a young woman who just got an upgrade to commander.

Kano takes his cock out. He wasn’t done yet. But he decide to take it to the next level. In the bathroom. Plus after eating and fucking these asses he really needed to clean up. 

The three are now in a large bathtub. Water is running down their bodies. Cassie and Sonya are kissing each other while Kano is fucking Cassie´s pussy. He switched to Sonya and kisses their necks. He bites and sucks in their neck, leaving some nasty and deep coloured love bites. He eats out their pussies a little more and they suck on his cock. After they get out of the bathtub they dry off and walk out.

The two blondes had their own bedrooms. Both fall immediately asleep. It was a rough night. And more would follow. 

-a few months later-

Both Sonya and Cassie have thrown up in the morning. The poor girls are feeling a bit sick. But was normal at that stage. Cassie holds a hand on her belly. She didn’t feel anything at this moment but she knew it was there. It was growing inside her. Sonya went back to the bathroom and throws up too. Both girls seem a little bit tired. But after all they are good.

Kano didn’t mind that his two ladies are more tired and nauseous and less active. He actually took good care of them. He knew that in a few months those two blondes would change into sex goddesses. 

-another few months later-

Sonya didn’t knew when Kano would enter the bedroom. She could not decide what to wear. The black high heels with the black, shiny stocking? Or the red high heels and a red garter? Both fit with the sheep lace nightgown. Her round belly shows the nice detailed patterns.

Cassie was torn between the tight, blue satin nightgown and the pink one. She takes the blue one. She puts on matching high heels. Her belly was just as fat and round as her future moms belly. She was really excited to become a mom. Her eyes are shining of happiness. She hugs her own mom. 

They look healthy and energetic. The little kicks in their bellies make them even more happy. They both put on their night kimonos. Both are sitting patiently in bed. Hand on their bellies. Ass on the soft pillows.

Kano walked in. He looks at the two lovely, little preggos. He only wore his black pants. He had a nice day without to many rough stuff. His erection swole when he saw the sexy clothes and the full bellies of the two. Both ladies look like they want to be desired. Loved. Kano knew what he has to do. He knows that the babies will feel love too if he treats the ladies well. And he has to take good care of his girls.

He walks to the bed. Big shiney eyes in their cute faces. They had really sexy clothes. The big bellies make it even more sexy than it already is. It shows how fertile, feminine and willing they are. It shows their will to breed his sons. 

He sits in between the girls. Both of his hands are on their bellies. He can feel the babies kick. It’s been a short time both of the babies turned out to be boys. He took both women to the gynecologist for an echo and scan. Kano, a worldwide known criminal, was recognized. But no one could do anything. They girls were so happy when they saw their babies moving and hear their heart beating. The gynecologist was shocked and disgusted at the two woman for breeding a criminals baby. Kano didn’t like that reaction and killed the gynecologist afterwards. 

Kano’s hand goes from the belly to Cassies and Sonya’s breast. They are full of milk. Kano wants to take a sip of them so badly. The sweet food of his sons. They produce lots of sweet milk. Dripping of their breasts, forming white pearls at the tips of their nipples, falling down over their bellies and landing on the sheets. They shamelessly squeeze their own milkfactories to increase the milky flow. 

Both ladies felt extra sensitive these days. Like anything could turn them on. Last time Kano caught them playing with each other with a cucumber. He was home earlier without them knowing it. He was peeking behind the doors. Sonya was pushing the cucumber in and out of her future daughter’s pussy. Cassie had spread her legs for easier access. Sonya then took out the cucumber and licks all of the naughty juices of it.

Cassie was moaning when Kano kisses her neck and started to squeeze both boobs. Sonya looks at the scene while touching herself. Her tight, revealing panties have already formed a dark spot.

‘Hmmm… Kano?’

‘Yes honey?’

‘Can you…hmm…eat me..?’

‘Of course I can.’

He layed out both girls and removed their panties. They had cute, twitching clitties. They wanted to be taken. Loved. Kano takes the first lick of Cassie. And then Sonya. And then Cassie. And then Sonya. Both girls were holding each other’s hands. Their eyes are closed. The tension of an upcoming orgasm had woke the babies, causing them to kick around in the bellies. They babies Ofcourse didn’t know what was actually happening. But the movement of their mothers woke them. 

Kano was feasting on their pussies until Cassie felt the urge to piss. She tries to stop Kano from eating her out, but there was nothing she could do against it. Kano knew Cassie was in trouble and sped up his oral skills. He looks at her seductive while sucking and torturing her clit. He even hooked his index finger in her vagina to increase the tension.

‘K-Kano… p-please...s-stop…’

Kano continues. In fact he even sucked her clit as hard as he can to increase his power to maximum. Cassie could no longer behave herself and let out the liquid that was locked up in her body for way to long. She endlessly squirted a ray of long juices of sheer, sweet arousal. Most of them hit Kano’s face. He opened his mouth to allow the nectar to be devoured. Cassie let out a final spraying squirt while screaming in pleasure. Her feet are shaking and her toes are curling in her heels. 

Kano holds his face close to Cassie and kisses her. She tastes herself and her naughty juices of his face. What a naughty mommy!

Sonya witnessed all the sinful play. He own pussy was heavily in need of a hard, large, long, thick cock. Kano unbuckled his belt and freed his member out of his cage. The tip was teasing her inner lips. While Cassie was still recovering, Sonya’s fun was just about to start.

‘Please!’

‘Please what?’

‘Please Kano!’

‘What do you want Sonya?’

‘I want it in! Please I can’t hold it! I need you!’

‘You never wanted me back in the SF days.’

‘I was wrong, I was dumb. I didn’t see that I needed a man like you. It was my duty for my country to defend it agains criminals. But i was blind. I did not see the man behind the cyborg eye and the knifes. I just saw a criminal scum. I was so wrong!’

‘Well Sonya, maybe I should punish you.’

‘Punish me! But please! I need you!’

Kano circles his tip on her clit and on her inner lips. He smears the precum on her pink, American pussy. Sonya, no longer the military woman, was inviting him to take her and fulfill her needs. And his needs too.

‘Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh! Yes! Hmm! Kano!’

Kano was thrusting her. Long and deep. Cassie , who had freed her boobs from the satin, was squeezing out a few drops of milk. Kano knew how to take good care of his ladies. He fucked her right but not too rough. He did not want to hurt the little miracle that was bred by him. 

He takes out his penis and stimulates her with his hand. She sprays out as a squirt just as powerfully as Cassies. Sonya screamed. 

Kano got of the bed and bend over to the ladies. Their tits are probably filled till the brim. He milks out their breast one by one. They both tasted good. The thick, sweet flavour filled his hunger. Till the moment his sons are born they have made more milk. He sucked their nipples softly and made sure he did not spill a single drop. 

After he cleared his hunger he gave the two ladies a bit more rest. It Was a tender moment. After that he continues the scene. 

Sonya and Cassie both stand on their knees. Kano’s large member was rock hard and dripping. Cassie takes the first lick. She holds her belly. The innocent baby kicks a few more random times, not knowing what naughty, interesting things his mommy was doing. 

Sonya licks her wet tongue on his rod. She too hold her belly. The baby kicks her hand. She wanted to be fed. By Kano.

Both Sonya and Cassie take turns on licking his shaft. Kano felt he was going to cum. He rains his seed on the girls, covering their faces and filling their mouths. They obediently swallow his feeding. Allowing the seed stream down their throats, waiting to get devoured by their stomachs. 

Kano falls in bed together with Cassie and Sonya. They later get up and clean themselves and the bed. Later they fall asleep. It was a good night for Kano and the ladies. 

-a few more months-

Both blonde women walk down the stairs with their few weeks old babies. Both babies had full heads of thick, black hair. Like Kano’s. The women’s accents have changed from their Texan origin accent to the Australian way of talking like Kano’s. Both wear the same type of gear like the knifes to fight and protect themselves. They have the cutest babies ever. Many former SF were dissatisfied and disappointed seeing their old members being impregnated and giving birth to a criminals baby. They didn’t knew that the woman are very happy. Kano made sure that his woman are always satisfied. He, in fact, could not wait before the women had fully recovered from the birthing and join him by his side of the Black Dragon. He wanted to see his sons to grow up as strong men. Maybe joining him too as co leaders of the gang.

-The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish you all a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> I think i am going to hell for this.


End file.
